


de novo

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020, Triple Drabble, Umbara is a Spooky Place (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: On Umbara, Captain Rex's metaphorical hackles are constantly raised.
Relationships: Pong Krell/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionwingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/gifts).



On Umbara, Captain Rex's metaphorical hackles are constantly raised.

There's a lack of safety surrounding him, danger that pulses through his veins. It is different from being out on the battlefield. It is worse. 

The battlefield is stone-cold logic, is necessary sacrifices that will later tear him apart, but in the moment, feel as natural as breathing. The battlefield is muck and blood and dirt and misery. The battlefield is cold.

This is not that.

This is emotion compounded, sparking along his skin. He is a live wire, and he can do nothing but feel, do nothing but burn alive. This is raw and real and consuming him, orders worming their way under his skin and taking control.

This is nothing like what he was trained for. This is a change he does not know how to adapt to. This is a General and a Jedi and a hand heavy on his shoulder, a superior officer and a wordless threat. This is pain, and this is pleasure, and Kix had tried to drag him to the medical tent when he last stumbled, so he'd pleaded with Kix to keep his secret.

He could've ordered his silence. He is, after all, the superior officer. But issuing orders right now leaves him with a bad taste in his mouth, leaves him with the feeling of phantom hands ghosting up his sides, so he'd begged instead. 

On Umbara, everything feels wrong.

He argues with Fives, and it feels wrong. He argues with Kix, and it feels worse. He argues with General Krell, and comes limping away from that encounter, half crying, throat bleeding. 

He hurts, and he bleeds, and he is not safe. His men hurt, and they bleed, and they are not safe.

On Umbara, only the ex-Jedi seems to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Lionwingz, I hope you enjoy!! I saw your prompt, and my brain just went !!!!!!! and now this fic exists, oops. Oh Rex, I am so sorry.


End file.
